


The Boshū

by VerityGrahams



Series: The Houses Competition - Hufflepuff - Term 4 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, First Person, Gen, Kappa, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Young Ezume is about to get sorted into his house at Mahoutokoro School of Magic.To be sorted you must make an offering, will it be suitable?





	The Boshū

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> This story was written for The Houses Competition
> 
> House: Hufflepuff
> 
> Prompt: [Setting] Mahoutokoro
> 
> Category: Standard
> 
> Position: Prefect
> 
> Wordcount: 1985
> 
> The Golden Snitch
> 
> School: Hogwarts
> 
> House: Hufflepuff
> 
> Challenge:
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Notes: Translations you may need for this story
> 
> Mahōde Wanai - Non Magical
> 
> Pagoda - tiered tower with multiple eaves
> 
> Kazoku - means family - being used as term for their house system
> 
> Mizu Kokyū - Water breathing - for bubble head charm
> 
> Jinja - Shrine
> 
> Amabie - Japanese version of the mermaid
> 
> Kappa - Japanese water demon or imp
> 
> Fujin - Japanese god of wind (used as a wind demon like creature)
> 
> Hibagon - Japanese version of the Yeti
> 
> Boshū - Offering
> 
> Kaa-san - Mummy
> 
> Satoumi - is a way of life which means 'if you work harmoniously with nature, the sea will always provide.'
> 
> Tou-san - Daddy

The Boshū

As a student of Mahoutokoro, I know that my school is by far the greatest in the world. Not many realise it, but it's possibly the oldest wizarding school in the world, and I am proud and excited to finally stay here year round. I have already been a 'day student' for three years, but each time I arrive, the view still takes my breath away.

The pagoda is beautiful beyond words; all six tiers are built almost entirely from nephrite, a hard pale green (sometimes white) stone. The walls glisten in the tropical sun, a jade palace fit for an emperor. As exquisite as the palace is, very few see it—unless you are an attendee, like me—as it is perched on the highest peak of the volcanic, tropical island; Minami Iwo Jima.

Many have heard the tales of its beauty, but nothing compares with the moment that you see it for the first time. I was seven when I first saw the palace, and the memory would be fixed in my mind for the rest of my life.

* * *

" _Kaa-san!" I shout giddily. "Kaa-san! The petrel is here, the petrel is here!" It is my first trip to Mahoutokoro and I cannot wait._

" _Ezume, calm down!" Mother chases me out onto the roof where the wind howls so strongly I can barely stand, the wind is so strong, but the petral is completely unaffected._

_The bird is magnificently beautiful, her enormous wings stretch out, ready to take flight once I manage to mount. The dusty grey and brown feathers are warm and smooth to the touch, they had to be, flying through the storms as they did. She bows her long, delicate legs so I am able to climb aboard._

" _Ezume," my mother calls again, "you've forgotten your bag!"_

_She smiles at me, tears glistening in her eyes, Mother always gets squishy! She places the bag over my shoulder, and kisses me on the cheek, smiling proudly._

" _Kaa-saaan! I gotta go!" I cry impatiently._

" _Ezume-chan, you rush too much, there's too much excitement, and too much energy!" her voice is light with laughter. "Boys, always ashamed of their Kaa-san!"_

" _I am a Kappa, Kaa-san! A Kappa has energy and happiness!" I grin impishly._

_She hoists me onto the bird's back, shaking her head at my usual antics. I cling desperately as my petrel pushes off. The immediate feeling is fear; I've never been so high, I belong in the water, not the sky. As soon as we're soaring through the clouds, the excitement takes over._

" _WAHOOOOO!" I rejoice at the feeling of being free._

_It's incredible how fast they fly, how exciting it is soaring through the clouds, magically hidden from the view of all the Mahōde Wanai. We finally burst through the clouds, and I see the palace for the first time, filling me with a sense of wonder and excitement._

_We approach four pillar-like sentinels, each representing a kazoku – similar to the house system that many wizarding schools have. Mahoutokoro places more of an emphasis on family than competition, within and between each kazoku. I gaze adoringly at the Kappa monument, knowing that I will have to wait until I am eleven before being placed – when I would finally stay there year round._

_The four monuments are carved out of pure white stone, shining in the tropical sun. On the left, an Amabie and a Kappa, on the right a Fujin and a Hibagon, they represent the different kazokus. For me, there is nowhere I want to be placed more than in Kappa! My father had been one, just as his father before him, and now I would be a Kappa, too._

* * *

Our family has farmed in the Okinawa region for many generations, and we have developed our own unique system where we cultivate a rare and expensive seaweed called Mozuku. We work underwater, and our legacy has led to the invention of 'Mizu Kokyū', or as it is known outside of Japan, 'the Bubble-Head Charm.' The charm is the perfect way to cultivate this seaweed, which has valuable properties to both healing and potion making.

Working under the sea comes with many challenges, and my family has strived to live by a simple truth: ' _Satoumi –'If you work harmoniously with nature, the sea will always provide._ ' For our family, this means working with the creatures of the sea, particularly the Kappas. They have been the guardians of our aquacultural empire for longer than we can remember, standing guard in the shallow seas, protecting our crops.

Many fear the Kappa due to their fearsome reputation; they are known to feed on human blood, and they will often strangle those that wander into their territory. We, the Tsuhako family, have discovered that there is more to them and that this protective nature makes them perfect guardians.

* * *

_At the weekends, and when I'm not in school, I work with my father in Mozuku fields, just offshore. To get there, you are forced to go through the river which is guarded by a family of Kappa. I wade through the clear blue water with my father at my side, playing and splashing as I go. Eventually, we come across Kappa territory, and where Hogo-Sha—their elder—stands guard._

" _Hogo-Sha," my father greets the Kappa, bowing respectfully. "An offering for safe passage."_

_It's the same each time, we provide an offering, a cucumber with the names of those passing engraved in its flesh. If the Kappa trusts those that are crossing, the offering is accepted, and we are allowed to pass. Of course, we move freely, and my father places the charm on my face._

" _Thank you, Tou-san," I say, smiling before I dive the underwater._

_My father grins and shakes his head as I twist and turn under the water, doing somersaults and playing with the younger Kappas nearby. They are all giddy and excited ducking under the water to play, and I love to join in, throwing my cucumber treats._

_I try my hardest to sneak up on them, but once they catch me, and they always do, the same thing happens. Hogo-Sha grabs me by the ankle and spins me around, I laugh more and more as I glide through the water, and when he lets me go, the momentum sends me sailing._

" _Ezume, to the fields," my father scolds lightly._

" _But Hogo wants to play," I reply, smiling at my father._

" _Son," he warns, though he still smiles._

" _Bye, Hogo-Sha!" I shout, my voice distorted under the water._

_People just don't understand how friendly the Kappa are. Sure, they are mischievous tricksters, troublemakers, but providing that they're happy and you don't threaten their families, they make great friends._

* * *

Today I will be placed into a Mahoutokoro kazoku, and I know where I want to find my home. I have grown up with Kappas, and I understand them. I want to honour them by being in a house dedicated to their nature. They are carefree, easy going and always wearing a smile, but willing to do anything to defend themselves and the ones they love.

I have watched older students go through this ceremony many times, but today it's my turn. I wait, wearing my enchanted Mahoutokoro robes. Today they were a vibrant red, but once I am officially placed, they will change to represent my new standing—a first-year border of Mahoutokoro school—bright, shining yellow.

I sit nervously, desperately trying not to fidget, as the names of my fellow year-mates are called. Each student approaches the Jinja, which is ancient, possibly as old, or maybe even older than the school itself. It is constructed from cherry wood posts, all carved with intricate, ancient patterns. Each carving is said to hold its own enchantments for the protection of the school. Lanterns float above, casting an eerie but beautiful glow which illuminates each monument to the kazoku that they represented.

"Tsuhako, Ezume," the headmistress calls.

The entire hall watches as I stand and make my way towards the Jinja. In my hands I have a small wooden box with my boshū. Before I can get any closer to the Jinja, I remove my shoes, bowing in respect of the time honoured tradition. Each monument is beautiful in its own right, and I bow to each.

Amabie, the Japanese mermaid, is carved from henmilite; a milky white stone. The sculpture shows her face as regal and all-knowing, displaying the proud and knowledgeable nature of the kazoku that she represents.

The Fujin, the creature that Mahōde Wanai have worshipped as the god of the wind, is carved from jade. He is the picture of strength and virility, with the wind at his back and his fierce expression, it is clear that he represents the warrior.

The Hibagon is carved with exquisite detail from Japanese black pine. He is dark and seemingly foreboding, his large palms painted white, open and welcoming those of his kazoku, as is the true nature of this house.

I approach the Kappa, which is carved from clear blue stone, a large monkey-like figure looks down at me, he has a hard shell and webbed hands. The carving is so lifelike, it could have been my friend, Hogo-Sha. I kneel before the Jinja, my head touching the mat, a sign of respect and my choice to join this house. I rise, approaching the monument, and in my hands, I hold out the small wooden box with my boshū.

It's carved from cherry wood, the same as the wand that chose me, a prized wood in Japan. There is golden inlay on the top, which spells my family name—Tsuhako—in Kanji. I approach reverently, and I place my offering in a large stone bowl before him. It will either be consumed by fire or it will not. If it is consumed, Kappa house has accepted me, and I will become one of them.

* * *

" _Ezume," my father beckons me, "it's time to make your offering."_

_My smile becomes more sombre. The offering must be just right, and if I want to be accepted by my house, I must choose wisely._

" _Have you thought about your offering?" he asks._

" _Yes, but there is nothing that I think will work! I don't have anything worth giving, Tou-san!"_

_My father looks down at me and smiles. "You know the Kappa better than any Mahoutokoro student. You know why they should be feared, but you know why they should be loved too. You have already been accepted by them and accepted them in return. Use this, Ezume, my son."_

_I know what friends will be providing for their offering; vials of blood, a sacrifice to the more sinister nature of the Kappa, but that just doesn't sit right with me. Then there are others that will be bringing riches, but that feels too much like buying my way in, and the Kappa do not care for such things. They care for respect, and they care for their family; they care about joy and happiness._

" _When you are ready, I have something for you." My father presents me with a cherry wood box, and on the lid is my name, my family name. "I made my very own offering with this box, and my boshū was accepted." He smiles._

* * *

I open the box, and there's a magically preserved cucumber with my name carved into its flesh. I place it in the bowl and take a small step back, watching and waiting. I hope that it is good enough, I hope it says what I want it to say; ' _I know you, Kappa._ ' The silence in the chamber was deafening as everyone watched and waited to see what my fate would be. The cucumber bursts into flames and I simultaneously grin and sigh with relief, slowly walking backwards away from the Jinja, basking in the cheers of my new kazoku – my Mahoutokoro family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and kudos please :)


End file.
